


Great Minds

by she_elf4



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_elf4/pseuds/she_elf4
Summary: Vader is in the habit of mentally checking up on those he cares about. One day, Piett notices this and invites Vader in to look at his mind. What lies beneath the surface of Vader's second-in-command? Slash, erotic subtext.





	Great Minds

The first touch of that other mind was curious, almost cautious. Yet, it was so profoundly dark that it couldn't be anyone but Vader. Piett immediately felt a thrill of fear pass through himself. He tried to push it aside as he opened his mind in an invitation. He felt that dark presence penetrate the first layers of his mind. Memories flashed by of their encounters on the bridge, noticing Vader's helmet turned towards him in silent regard. He had surreptitiously watched Vader in turn, had done for years. It suddenly occurred to Piett that he'd never been quite this intimate with anyone. Vader paused and observed for a moment and Piett was afraid he was disgusted, would want to leave. Piett had to shove the fear aside again.

  
Once the fear had eased, Piett's tension eased and he invited Vader in deeper. Vader went through the years, passing by his years serving as Tarkin's personal assistant and paper pusher. Deeper, until Piett's memories of first awakening on Axxilla came up. The people were just like any other humans he'd ever seen, but the world was so unfamiliar. He remembered the intense feelings of grief when he'd realized there was no more green in the world. Vader seemed suddenly sorrowful; Piett could almost feel Vader stroking him.

  
Deeper Vader went, until he found memories of the disaster that had befallen his home. Piett could still remember how hard he'd fought to save it, to save his people, but it hadn't been hard enough. He could still feel the intense sense of failure. The dark fire of Vader's presence flared, as if he were angry. Terror flooded Piett; Vader could cripple him here, if he wanted to. Vader seemed to force his anger down; the flames abated. Again, he seemed sorrowful. Piett relaxed and Vader went in deeper.  
The next memory he came to was his mother's death. She had died right in front of him, and he had been able to do nothing. Logically he knew it wasn't his fault, but he still felt responsible for it. The guilt had nearly destroyed him. He could feel sudden intense sorrow and grief from Vader; had Vader been through something similar? Piett mentally embraced Vader, drawing him away from that memory.

  
He felt Vader coming further in, through the years of service and schooling. Schoolyard bullies, making him feel less for being different. Using him as a test subject for every cruel idea that came to their minds, taunting him that his mother was a whore. Again, Vader's anger flared, but Piett was almost sure it wasn't directed at him. Still, he felt a moment of intense fear and Vader stopped. Piett forced the fear back under control, inviting Vader further in.

  
The next memory brought Piett intense pain, an old emotional wound he'd almost successfully forgotten about. His father's disgust at how like his mother he was, how much he picked every tiny mistake, how he'd eventually abandoned Piett when Piett wasn't exactly what he'd wanted in a son. Piett had always suspected he wasn't worth very much, his father's abandonment confirmed it. A sudden feeling of warmth drew Piett out of the memory, and he remembered Vader's presence. But surely Vader wouldn't want to see any more; how could he, when Piett's own father didn't want anything to do with him? But Vader gently drew him passed that memory, down to Piett's very core. Piett felt a thrill of pleasure, surprised he'd been able to go this far, even past his worst memory.

  
Here they encountered a wall of ice, trying to hold in Piett's deepest, strongest emotions. It was deeply cracked, with pieces missing. Around it was an empty, frozen wasteland of random thoughts and memories. Vader hesitated, and Piett mentally stood beside him. "I don't want to be like this anymore, but I can't bring it down by myself. I'm not strong enough," Piett quietly admitted. Vader's armor melted, revealing a blond man in dark robes, smiling warmly at Piett.

  
"Then we'll bring it down together," he said, drawing Piett towards the ice wall. Standing behind Piett's mental image of himself, Vader embraced the wall with his dark fire. Piett had expected it to break suddenly and painfully, but a sense of warm pleasure filled him. The wall melted and disappeared. Piett felt a flood of emotions fill him, some of the fear, anger, and grief that had been leaking out for a long time. But beneath that was an intense joy he hadn't known himself capable of. What was once a barren wasteland was now full of everything that brought Piett joy and pleasure; learning and exploring, his mother's smile, snow, clear blue water and green growing things. Piett could feel Vader's sense of wonder, too. Suddenly, Piett realized he was crying.


End file.
